


messy nights (and not just the hair)

by pineapplelina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, butnotreally, onlymentionedonce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplelina/pseuds/pineapplelina
Summary: Attention piqued, the aggressive man glanced over towards the direction of the couple and gave them a onceover. He hacked up a hairball and spat obnoxiously onto the concrete before replying.“What are you two kids meddling around here for? Get out of my way and let me finish my business or you can have a piece of me!” he forcefully shoved the victim onto the ground before facing the two head on.Izzy and Javier are like any other normal couple, except when they're not. Date nights turn into crime fighting missions, but no one really has a problem with that.





	messy nights (and not just the hair)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first published work! please comment and send suggestions for the story. stay tuned and expect lots of edits

“Get your hair out of my face!” Javier complained incessantly. Izzy’s orange, frizzy hair was always tangled in his face no matter how she tried to braid, tie, or clip it away from herself or innocent bystanders like Javier.

“Shut up!” she retorted but with no malicious intent. “It's your fault! You’re walking way too close to me.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” he said in a sing-songy tone. With a bounce in his step, he ruffled her messy head and hopped away to avoid her surprisingly painful punches.

Suddenly, a growing clamor in a nearby alleyway interrupted the couple’s playful bickering. It started out as a murmur but grew in volume and intensity as the pair inched closer to the ruckus. 

“Shall we?” Javier offered a hand to Izzy as she exchanged a knowing expression between them. Hand in hand and walking in confident stride, the duo approached the narrow and harrowing alley.

A burly, intimidating middle-aged man—probably under the influence and has alcoholic issues due to some tyrannic wife and spoiled daughters—was looming over an obviously wealthy son of a corporate heir with an attitude screaming, “Hey, I probably have 10k in my wallet right now, but, boy, I wish I’d invested in a personal gym trainer and maybe a bodyguard”. If the distress in the young man’s face wasn’t enough to express the timidity and pure desperation he was feeling at the moment, then the quiet whimpers and stray tears threatening to spill out over the corners of his glassy eyes were.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Izzy professionally and calmly spoke over the growing argument. “My partner and I were just casually strolling by and decided to stop by and see if you two guys needed some assistance.”

Attention piqued, the aggressive man glanced over towards the direction of the couple and gave them a onceover. He hacked up a hairball and spat obnoxiously onto the concrete before replying.

“What are you two kids meddling around here for? Get out of my way and let me finish my business or you can have a piece of me!” he forcefully shoved the victim onto the ground before facing the two head on.

“Hey, we don’t want any trouble. just don’t hurt anyone!” Javier interjected to the pugnacious attacker. Immediately (and irrationally), he dashed to help the young man on the ground, glancing around to see if there were any injuries. Izzy’s eyes widened as she observed the oblivious men on the ground about to be pummelled by the enraged fists aiming for them.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes.  _ Guess i have to save the day again _ , she thought to herself before coming to their rescue. With nimble footwork and sneakiness rivaling a fox, Izzy, as gracefully as one could be in this situation, tackled the criminal to the hard concrete floor and restrained his arms in a swift motion. a sleek wallet tumbled onto the floor, unfolding and displaying its contents, including the I.D. of the owner.

“Well, well, well, sir. Seems like this doesn’t belong to you, does it?” she teased the burglar.

Overwhelmed with anger and frustration, the criminal brandished a sharp dagger from out of the blue, fire in his eyes and veins popping out his forearms. Rising from his previous position, the man pushed himself off his knee and brushed off the dust and gravel from his worn-in slacks.

“I’ve had enough of y’all’s joking around. I wanted to get this done and over with without nosy asses like y’all around, but you just had to butt in. So be it!” the burglar yelled with rage. He fiddled with his knife for a bit before smirking menacingly. “Now, hand over the wallet, and no one gets hurt. Well, at least not  _ too  _ badly.”

Izzy peeked over to where Javier was situated, telepathically mind-reading his thoughts.

_ Just follow along _ , she tried to communicate silently. Javier barely nodded, a gesture that went unnoticed by the threatening man beside them.

“Of course, sir, why wouldn’t I?” Izzy confidently strolled over to the burglar with light  _ tap, tap, taps _ of her heels. “No need to bribe me, or expect me not to tell anyone.”

_ Wow, this guy must be dense. He doesn’t suspect a thing _ , she confusedly noticed. The burglar even wore an unexpected content grin.

Right on cue, Javier tripped the man as he anxiously jogged over to the wallet in Izzy’s hands.

_ Thud! _ Izzy quickly put the criminal in a chokehold—enough to knock him out unconscious but not nearly harsh enough to cause permanent damage. Javier hurriedly fumbled for the wallet as the burglar almost fell on top of the two smaller men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got to the end, congrats i guess. it was a messy chapter right? lol


End file.
